Tomorrow The World - A Journey of Wrestling Scenario Wiki
Tomorrow, the World (Part 1, 1989) will be unavailable for a short time while exciting changes are being implemented. Updates to come! Coming soon: The Golden Era - TtW 1983! Welcome to The World of Tomorrow The World - A Journey of Wrestling Scenario Wiki Tomorrow the World is a user-made scenario for Journey of Wrestling, the online wrestling simulator. Tomorrow, the World In the year 1988, the wrestling world was turned on its ear... Global Wrestling All-Stars, the pro-wrestling juggernaut was suddenly knocked out of business through a combination of anti-trust lawsuits and a scandal involving steroids and sexual abuse. GWA had at this point conquered the wrestling world through a mix of kid-friendly productions and raiding the talent of the smaller territories. The only companies that survived to this point were now poised to fill the sudden vacuum that GWA's demise created. Taking the reigns of the venerable Wrestling World Cup (or optionally, one of five other companies), you now have the enviable task of making your company the new Worldwide Leader in Sport-Entertainment! Tomorrow, the World '98 - the Ratings War In the year 1998, Big Shot Wrestling and Wresting World Cup waged war for dominance of the North American wrestling scene. The War has been a bitter one, but BSW has just struck a possibly-fatal blow to WWC. "Sidewinder" Simon Hill, T-Bone Jones and a cadre of loyal followers jumped ship from WWC to BSW, taking the Women's Tag Team and National Titles with them. WWC is on the ropes. You can take control and rebuild, or control BSW and grind your opponent into the dust. Meanwhile, True North Superstars was bought out by WWC in 1996, and former road boss Mr. Toru has begun a new era in wrestling: BLOOD Ring. The upstart "hardcore" company has taken the washed-up, un-hireable, and unwanted freaks and misfits of the wrestling world, and built something never seen before. Is this the future of wrestling? All-American Pro Wrestling has also suffered raids from BSW, losing their marquee star Wayne "the King" Carson. Can they make a new star? And elsewhere, puroresu stalwart Martial-Arts Strong Style and Mexican wrestling mainstay Suprema Lucha Libre Mundo are both in dire financial straits, with creditors and bankruptcy looming. Can you dust off their tired formulas and usher in a new generation of stars? Who will win... THE RATINGS WAR? The World, Tomorrow - TtW 2002 The year is 2002, and the Ratings War is over. Wrestling World Superstars (Formerly Wrestling World Cup) beat, bankrupted and bought out Big Shot Wrestling, and sits atop the world as the one true Worldwide Leader of Wrestling. Not since the heyday of Global Wrestling All-Stars has one company held so much talent and had so little competition... But it's lonely at the top, and eager contenders want to have their turn in the sun: * New Global Wrestling (NGW): Former GWA and BSW stars have combined their resources in the hopes of competing against WWS. But an aging roster and conflicting egos may kill their aspirations. * New Era of Wrestling (NEO): Wrestling legend Duke Durante's vision of wrestling, with hungry young stars and few silly gimmicks. * Strong Style Reborn (SSR): Hiroshi Hito and a group of financial backers bought the struggling Martial-Arts Strong Style, and revamped the company. Hito is now eager to conquer the wrestling business. Today Japan, tomorrow, the world. * BLOOD Ring (BLOOD): Mr. Toru's hardcore success story has become the gold standard for innovation. But its stars are getting on in years. An influx of new blood (as it were) is needed. * Catch Wrestling EMPIRE (CWE): An venerable UK company, it mastered the "all-in" wrestling style and has been a wrestling staple for decades. With new technology and hungry new investors, the EMPIRE seeks new lands to conquer. Today's World - TtW 2019 30 years later... Old stars have come and gone, their legacies casting long shadows.... The newcomers of TWT have passed their primes, and now it is time to pass the torch to a new generation... Take control of one of the following companies: Wrestling World Superstars (WWS): The undisputed King of the Hill. Sam Hill’s daughter Sami and son-in-law David Reed run the show, elevate themselves, and bury all contenders. Puroresu Strong-Style Worldwide (PSSW): The resurgent Rebirth of MASS was so successful, owner Hiroshi Hito had decided to expand globally. Who will be the new Ace and FOTC? NEO Pro Wrestling (NPW): Formerly New Era Of Wrestling, Duke Durante’s puro experiment has been a huge success, with NEO proudly touting itself as a more serious alternative to the ‘boring cartoon’ of WWS. All-Star Global Wrestling (ASGW): Once tagged as the new Big Shot Wrestling, New Global Wrestling suffered a huge collapse, hemorrhaging money, stars, and prestige. Bought out by the venerable Clarke Wrestling Family, ASGW has moved north of the 49th parallel and is ready to relive the True North Superstars glory days. BLOOD & HONOR (BLOOD): Moving away from its hardcore roots, BLOOD & HONOR’s owner Mr. Toru has taken his show internationally. Absorbing markets in the UK, Japan and neglected North American venues, they war with NEO for the role of Number 2 of a new "Big Two." Lucha Mundo Revolucion (LMR): Based in San Diego, it is the new young, hot and hip underground Lucha Libre battleground. Its Rey de Los Triples event is hugely popular. Where to Find Tomorrow, the World Do you want to create a wrestler for Tomorrow, the World? House Rules for added "fun"! Category:Browse Wrestling Companies Wrestlers Company Owners Titles Wrestlers Tag Teams Wrestling Monthly Events Category:WWC Workers Category:MASS Workers Category:WWC Titles Category:MASS Titles Category:TNS Workers Category:BSW Workers Category:WWC Events Category:MASS Events Category:TNS Events Category:BSW Events Category:WWC Hall of Fame Category:Indie Workers Category:MASS Hall of Fame Category:BSW Hall of Fame Category:TNS Hall of Fame Category:Add your character Category:1989: Tomorrow, the World Category:1989: TtW - The Ratings War Category:2002: The World, Tomorrow Category:2019: Today's World Category:B&H Workers Category:B&H Hall of Fame Category:WWS Workers Category:WWS Hall of Fame